Trampa Navideña
by hana.godoy
Summary: Amores separados de niños que se vuelven a juntar, pero con el problema de un matrimonio arreglado en vísperas de navidad. ¿Que pasara con esta pareja? ¿ Tendrán ayuda de la magia navideña? Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"


- Onii Onii ! …... Touya Onii !

Se escucha a una pequeña niña gritar a lo lejos mientras corre, intentando alcanzar a un joven con un bolso grande que estaba mucho más adelante que ella, la niña mientras corre se tropieza cayendo al suelo haciendo que se lastime su rodilla. La pequeña empieza a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que escucha una voz particular.

- Estas bien Tomoyo? - le dice mientras la toma de la mano -  
- Me lastime mi rodilla me duele mucho Onii -dice entre llantos-  
- Ya ya no te preocupes mira hare que te sientas mejor

El joven pone su bolso en el suelo y de su interior saca un hermoso violin blanco, delicadamente posa el violín en su hombro izquierdo y empieza a tocar una bella melodía "yuuki no uta" al segundo que empieza a tocar la niña le aparece una gran sonrisa en el rostro y empieza a cantar. Un hermoso dueto que desaparece a lo lejos...

"piii piii piii piii"

- Haaa!

Grita una bella joven de larga cabellera, mientras intenta alcanzar su despertador para apagarlo, al calmarse un poco la joven se para y mira a través de su gran balcón.

- Otro sueño más - dice entre suspiros - Onii cuando te vere denuevo

Mientras la jovencita se perdía entre sus pensamientos una mujer muy elegante y hermosa entra a su habitación con una gran caja.

- Tomoyo ya estas despierta  
- Madre!... que tienes en esa caja tan grande?  
- Bueno...

La madre hace una sonrisa picara y muy emocionada mientras abre la caja sacando un hermoso vestido de strapless rojo italiano, corto adelante y largo atrás, al mostrar este fabuloso vestido altiro la cara de la joven cambió; estaba muy muy sorprendida.

- Ma-Madre y este fabuloso vestido ?!  
- Bueno es lo menos que te puedo dar en tu cumpleaños, además es perfecto para la fiesta de víspera de navidad de hoy  
- Madre -dice desanimada- ya veo tus intenciones  
- A qué te refieres Tomoyo?  
- No te hagas madre, se muy bien que quieres aprovechar esta fiesta de navidad y de cumpleaños a la vez, para anunciar mi compromiso con esa persona que nisiquiera conozco y que tu arreglaste hace tiempo para mi -dijo un poco molesta-  
- Hija... se que no te gusta esto nunca te agrado, pero sabes que nuestras empresas están casi en la quiebra y este matrimonio nos puede beneficiar demasiado, es por eso que lo adelantamos.

La Madre se levanta para irse pero no antes sin advertir a su hija que tomara responsabilidad de todo lo que se viniera de aquí en adelante, dejándola sin posibilidades de alegar.

La mansión era un lío los mayordomos arreglando las decoraciones, las mucamas limpiando todo y los chefs cocinando las mayores exquisiteces para degustar, y algunas mucamas estaban en la habitación más profunda de la mancion, con el trabajo más importante de todos "arreglar a la festejada" , ropa, maquillaje, peinado, todo perfecto para la cumpleañera, se veía hermosa parecía una auténtica princesa, todo era perfecto excepto por una cosa, la festejada no era feliz, ni con el mejor maquillaje del mundo se podía cambiar su rostro.  
Al terminar de arreglarla todas las mucamas se fueron excepto su mucama de mayor confianza, su confidente y mejor amiga.

- Señorita algo le pasa ?  
- No nada y sabes que me puedes decir por mi nombre después de todo somos amigas de siempre Sakura  
- jajaja … lo siento es la costumbre del protocolo... bueno y como soy tu amiga de "siempre" no me puedes mentir te conozco y sé que algo te pasa asi que dime -dice mientras se sienta en la cama-  
- No quiero estar aquí hoy, no quiero este compromiso! Es la víspera de navidad y mi cumpleaños debería ser una de las personas más felices de todo Japón pero me siento la persona más triste de todo el mundo -dice mientras contiene las lágrimas-  
- Tomoyo... tu y yo sabemos que esto se decidió cuando apenas éramos unas niñas -le dice mientras le cuida el maquillaje a su amiga - es inevitable que puedas evitar esto sin afectar a alguien con tu decisión.  
- Lo se... pero al menos me gustaria disfrutar mi ultimo dia libre

Su amiga hace una pequeña mueca y se ríe un poco, algo feliz se pone en el centro de la habitación y con los brazos bien abiertos y con una enérgica voz le dice a su elegante amiga.

- Como hoy es la víspera de navidad y tu cumpleaños, me toca darte el mejor regalo del mundo y eso es - respira profundamente- UN DÍA COMO UNA NIÑA TOTALMENTE SOLTERA A LAS AFUERAS DE ESTA MANSIÓN.

Se sintió un silencio tremendo en toda la habitación, la joven estaba anonadada no podía creer lo que decía su amiga ¿Un dia normal?, acaso su amiga le estaba tomando el pelo, Pero por lo visto no y mas encima parece que estaba con tiempo de planeación. estaba todo fríamente calculado y eso era muy raro viniendo de Sakura ya que siempre ha sido la persona más descuidada y torpe de todo Japón.  
El plan de la mucama era el siguiente, la cumpleañera saldría por la parte de atrás de la mansión, así nadie la vería ya que todos estaban pendientes de arreglar el lugar para la fiesta, tendría tiempo suficiente para pasear por el centro de Shibuya, y ver el gran árbol gigante que se pone en la calle principal que tanto deseaba desde pequeña. y alcanzaría a estar en la fiesta justo para el anuncio de su compromiso.  
Con el corazón en la garganta ponen en marcha el plan, parecía difícil al principio, pero con cada paso que daban más estaban cerca de lograrlo; y estaba ahí a un paso de salir de la mansión, sin pensarlo dos veces la joven corrió y corrió como nunca, no paro hasta quedar petrificada con tantas luces del centro de Shibuya.  
Emocionada pacio por todos los lados que había soñado, estaba muy contenta y feliz tanto que no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba al punto de chocar con una persona, al chocar a la persona que se le cae su bolso mientras que la joven se cae al piso.

- Disculpeme mucho se encuentra bien? - preguntó un hombre mientras ayudaba a la joven pararse -  
- Si si estoy bien no se preocupe... o no ! -dice asustada- hice que tiraras tu violín, apuesto que se echó a perder lo siento mucho -dice mientras hace reverencia -  
- jaja no te preocupes esta bien -dice mientras levanta el bolso- es-espera un momento como sabes que aqui dentro hay un violin?  
- Bueno... la verdad no lo se, es que vi tu bolso y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un violín.  
- Wow entonces si que tienes una buena intuición femenina.  
- E - yo -bueno -es- que - e- mmm  
- Jaja no te preocupes es solo una broma

La jovencita se sonroja un poco por la vergüenza, el hombre algo curioso por esta jovencita decide invitarla a un parque cerca de donde estaban para que pudieran conversar un rato. ya juntos los dos en una banca del parque el hombre sin chistar le pregunta su nombre de donde viene y varias cosas mas, al rato los dos entran en una confianza tremenda era como si siempre se hubieran conocido.

- Y dime Tomoyo porque te escapaste de la fiesta de víspera de navidad de tu madre?  
- Es que... solo lo ocupa de excusa para anunciar un matrimonio arreglado que hizo hace mucho tiempo atrás.  
- Mmm... eso si que es algo feo.  
- Y tu... por que estas solo en esta navidad?  
- La verdad no estoy solo, mejor dicho estoy muy bien acompañado  
- Como es eso?!  
- Aparte de estar ahora contigo -dice mientras le sale una sonrisa en el rostro- la verdad venía a este parque a tocar mi violín a una persona que quiero mucho, se lo iba a tocar como regalo de cumpleaños.  
- En serio? -dice muy sorprendida- pensé que yo era la unica que estaba de cumpreaños el 24 de Diciembre.  
- Wow eso si es sorprendente... entonces a ti también te daré un regalo  
El hombre se para de la banca saca su violín que era algo viejo y deteriorado de su bolso, lentamente se lo pone en su hombro y empieza a tocar una suave melodía la cual llena cada espacio del parque. La muchacha cierra los ojos para apreciar la mejor. Y entre medio de sus pensamientos le viene un ligero flashback el cual hace que se entumezca un poco.

- Esa melodía -decía casi sin voz- Yuuki no uta.

Mientras el hombre seguía tocando, la pálida joven empezó a cantar, tenía una dulce voz era casi una diosa, era la combinación perfecta para el violín. mientras seguían la gente se empezó a reunir a su alrededor para escuchar maravillosa combinación, todo el público estaba fascinado en el espectáculo; cuando la canción terminó toda la gente a su alrededor empezó a aplaudir con gran euforia, pero para esta pareja era como si todo a su alrededor estuviera congela o detenido por el tiempo.

- Esto es imposible yo esta canción la compuse para una persona y solo ella sabe esta letra.  
- Onii -decía entre lágrimas- onii realmente eres, si eres tu  
- To- Tomoyo... Tomoyo Daidouji?!

Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho, de repente escuchan más fuerte los aplausos del público y ahí entran en conciencia de su medio ambiente, haciendo que los dos se pusieran algo tímidos frente a tal situación. Esperaron que se fueran todos para poder hablar tranquilos.

- No puedo creer que porfin te haya encontrado mi pequeña Tomoyo -decía con voz suave -  
- Onii …yo pense que tu bueno...  
- Vente conmigo! -dice eufórico interrumpiendo a la joven-  
- De qué hablas?  
- Me dijiste que te ibas a casar y que hoy lo iban a anunciar, no quiero perderte de nuevo ya nos separaron cuando éramos pequeños no quiero que nos separen de nuevo -le decía mientras la a sujetaba de los hombros - ven conmigo!.

La joven agacha la cabeza y lentamente saca las manos del Hombre de sus hombros; casi sin voz y moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación la pobre muchacha le dice.

- No puedo... este es un compromiso y un deber que tengo con mi madre y la compañía Daidouji

La joven con su rostro triste como si estuviera apunto de llorar se da media vuelta y se larga sin antes decir sus últimas palabras a su querido onii

- Sayonara Touya Amamiya

Dejando así quebrado el corazón del violinista; La joven corre rápidamente a su mansión Después de todo se le había hecho muy tarde y si se arruinaba el plan su amiga, Sakura sufriría todas las consecuencias y eso es algo que hecho no aceptaría.

Ya en la mansión se empieza a arreglar junto con su mejor amiga; cansada tanto por correr, y por todas las sorpresas de hoy, casi sin voz le dice a su amiga que volvió a encontrarse con su Onii; Sakura sorprendida pero con los pensamientos claros le dice.

- Tomoyo... por casualidad el te dijo algo en particular?  
- mmm... No -se pone a pensar- Solo me dijo que quería estar con...

En ese momento entra la Madre de la cumpleañera, para llevarse a su hija a la fiesta. Bueno y que más se puede esperar de una fiesta de millonarios, estaba maravillosamente decorado el lugar, estaban los bocados más exquisitos y en especial estaba lleno de gente con trajes y vestidos espectaculares pero ninguno tanto como la de la cumpleañera.

Y así fue la fiesta llena de música y espíritu navideño, hasta que la dueña de casa para la música he invita a su hija a subir al escenario ya ambas juntas la madre empieza a dar un discurso.

- Gracias a todos por venir a esta fiesta de víspera de navidad y cumpleaños de mi linda hija Tomoyo, pero hay una sorpresa más -dice mientras todos se sorprenden- Hoy 24 de Diciembre me gustaría anunciar el compromiso de mi hija y tambien invito a subir a mi futuro yerno al escenario.

Todos los invitados se miran entre sí, anonadados con el anuncio y buscando al novio; entre la multitud aparece un hombre alto se nota que de muy buena famila subiendo al escenario, Tomoyo al mirarlo se sorprende por un hombre tan elegante. Este joven se arrodilla mientras toma la mano de la joven y la besa.

- Es un placer por fin estar con usted linda Tomoyo -se para lentamente- Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y será un placer ser su esposo.

- Jajaja , bueno veo que hay mucha química entre ustedes, Demosle un gran aplauso a esta futura pareja.

Todos aplauden con euforia; todos se ven felices los invitados los mayordomos y las mucamas; excepto Sakura que se le veía algo triste mientras aplaude, de un momento a otro siente que alguien le pone la mano en su hombre, ella se da vuelta y se asusta.

- Tu! ... Que haces aqui?! Como pudiste entrar?!  
- Soy un invitado -dice mientras muestra la invitación- y ahora vengo a terminar la promesa que me hice ami como también la promesa que te hise a ti Sakura.  
- Pero ya es tarde, como puedes ver ya todo es oficial.  
- Nunca es tarde ... Hermana.

Mientras tanto en el escenario la anfitriona esta por dar fin al anuncio del compromiso y hacerlo cien porciento oficial.

- Ahora invito a mi hija con su futuro esposa a dar unas palabras

Tomoyo algo decaída toma el micrófono y con voz suave...

- Muchas gracias por estar todos presentes hoy, en realidad es importante para mi...bueno -suspira- se que esto del compromiso es sorpresivo para muchos, y bueno... ya es oficial

- Espera -dice el futuro esposo- aun no es oficial hasta que respondas esto -saca una pajita- Señorita Tomoyo quiere casarse conmigo?

Todos quedan callados para esperar la respuesta de la joven, lentamente se ve como mueve su boca para decir.

- Es-Esto ... mmm .. A-Acep...

- TOMOYO NO LO HAGAS!

Se escuchó el grito por toda la mansión; todos asustados ven al alto y guapo hombre que va subiendo las escaleras-

- Tomoyo no te puedes casar no ahora, no con el y no por una razón tan estúpida como la compañía.

- Quien eres tu?! - dice enojada la madre -  
- Onii ... el es mi Onii  
- Onii?... Acasa hablas de Touya Amamiya?! -enojada llama a los guardias - Esta es una fiesta privada y solo es con invitación y tu no eres invitado en ninguna lugar de esta casa.

Los guardias llegan y lo toman, ambos empiezan a hacer fuerza. aunque Touya dejó a los guardias como meros aprendices de lucha

- Lo siento pero usted fue la que me invito a esta fiesta -dice mientras muestra la invitación -  
- De que hablas?... Esa invitación que tienes es para la Organización Kinomoto.  
- Exacto yo soy Touya Kinomoto el hijo que adoptó Fujitaka Kinomoto hace unos años atrás.

Todos quedan sorprendidos, los invitados, los que trabajan, la madre, Eriol, su hermana Sakura y en especial Tomoyo.  
- Sorpresa sorpresa no lo cree señora? ... usted me hecho de la mansión después de que mi madre muriera, me separo de mi hermana. y a mi me hecho a la calle como un peluche viejo. Y porque? porque cuando niños usted vio que empecé a sentir algo por su hija, pero como ya no éramos millonarios no serviamos para usted.

- Esa fue la razón? -dice Tomoyo casi llorando- MADRE! Usted me dijo que él se había escapado de casa porque con el tiempo nos odio y nos echaba la culpa de su madre!

- Para que veas que ella te crió en una mentira, ella se quedo con mi hermana y la tubo de mucama, y yo por todos estos años solo pense en volver a verla señora y demostrarle que no soy un estupido niño que terminaría tocando el violín en la calle.

- Pe-Pero no entiendo como es que terminaste con Kinomoto?

- Bueno al parecer él vio algo en mi cuando nos encontramos en la calle, me pidió que tocara y le fascino mi música, y eso me adoptó. Haa! y otra cosa más, muchas gracias Eriol fuiste de gran ayuda.

- No hay de qué señor -dice mientras hace una reverencia-  
- Que esta pasando aqui? -pregunta Tomoyo-  
- Eriol fue mi gran amigo mientras estaba en un internado en el cual me pusieron él me ayudó a planear todo esto...  
- Y para que ?  
- Tomoyo -se acerca a ella- Te lo dije en el parque y te lo digo ahora, ven y escapate conmigo, tu y yo sabemos que jamás dejamos de pensar uno en él otro.  
-Pe-pero ...

Mira la muchedumbre, y de repente lo único que visualiza es una pequeña imagen del pasado donde se ve a ella con él muy felices.

- Touya... Yo...Yo siempre te quise desde pequeños, pero ahora ... Ahora yo no te quiero... lo siento mucho.

Él joven deprimido agacha la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. hasta que escucha algo que hace latir su corazón a mil.

- Yo no te quiero, y es por que yo te amo! -grita con todos sus fuerzas-

Rápidamente corre y toma la mano del guapo hombre y van hacia, ni los guardias ni nadie impidió que escaparan; Corren hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza cerca de su casa, y cuando levantan la cabeza miran como empieza a nevar, era hermosa blanca y fría.

- Feliz Navidad Touya Onii  
- Feliz Cumpleaños Tomoyo Daidouji  
- No ... Me llamo Tomoyo Kinomoto

Se lo dice mientras se abalanza a él para besarlo dejándolo atónito al rudo hombre, después de todo acepte en estar contigo mi querido Touya.

- Te amo  
- Yo tambien te amo, desde que te conoci mi linda Tomoyo.


End file.
